


At Dusk I Will Think of You

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zexion remembers a simpler time as he finds Xemnas passed out after a stressful week in the beginning years of the Organization. A fond memory as he looks at a photo they took many months ago.</p><p>This is not a shippy fic, just some cute fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Dusk I Will Think of You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is NOT in any way, shape, or form a yaoi story. It is meant to be brotherly affection. 
> 
> I know that the song 'At Dusk I Will Think of You' is typically associated with Lea/Axel (it plays during his scene in BBS just under a different song title so I think of it as his theme song), but I liked the title and it sort of fits with a crucial piece of the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That is the right of Walt Disney Studios and Square Enix, and if the way-finder trio do not get a happy ending I will write them one dammit!**

* * *

 

Zexion felt drained of energy. It had been four years now since their experiment blew up in their faces, their hearts gone and they were still gathering members. None of the other apprentices had seen Xemnas in weeks, not even Saix (who was very keen on knowing where the Superior was at all times) had any clues to his whereabouts. Xigbar had suspicions, but the youth quickly dismissed them. Xigbar was known as an eavesdropper and was fairly annoying, no different than his days as Braig. Zexion couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he was fairly certain Braig had been part of Xehanort's sudden demeanor shifts. Then again, Braig himself had been known for conflicting behavior.

 _Where on earth could he be? The castle may be large but Xemnas only ever goes to a select few places...he wouldn't be in the meeting room would he? Then again, it is the quietest place. No...I know precisely where he went. Likely stressed out and pretending he isn't, it is about that time of year again. 'Vacation' or 'I can't be bothered to deal with you lot when my personality is falling apart'._ Zexion thought to himself, he was one of the only five who knew about the personality meltdowns. They occurred once a year like clockwork and prompted Xemnas to assign vacations. These 'meltdowns' always put him in an awfully 'emotional' like state and made him extremely sensitive. It was also one of the only times where instead of fearing him, Xigbar would actually play along and act as Braig in that annoying older brother sort of way. Homing in on Xemnas' location, the slate-haired Nobody opened a portal to the remains of Radiant Garden. What it was referred to now the youngest former apprentice didn't know or care.

"Let's see, the library should still be near the front entrance...unless the darkness truly moved things about."

Zexion soon entered the old two-story library and smiled minutely at the sight of Xemnas slumped over the table that sat beneath the staircase, several books strewn about the room and several finished stacks of paperwork. Then something caught the younger male's eye and he gently pulled a photograph out of the silveret's gloved hands. A pang, almost like bittersweet sadness if memory served, swam through him and a small sad smile graced his lips. It was a photo that they had taken shortly after Xehanort regained the ability to speak properly and was officially accepted as an apprentice. Xehanort had the same muddled expression that Zexion remembered, it was hard to place just the one emotion in those earthen eyes. However, there was also a tiny discrepancy. One of Xehanort's eyes appeared blue, the eye with a single tear rolling down the cheek barely visible to the camera. Zexion decided this was something he'd keep to himself. Gently he shook Xemnas' shoulder in an effort to rouse the older Nobody.

"Xemnas, this isn't the best way to sleep even for Nobodies."

"I was sleeping again Ienzo?" Xemnas asked in a sleep addled voice, orange eyes muddied slightly by brown and a few specks of the same handsome blue in the photo. Zexion nodded, deciding he had a theory about Xehanort and the odd video he'd found one day. Zexion carefully helped the still drowsy Superior over to a freshly made portal that took them to the Grey Area. Most of the Organization was out enjoying their vacation so there was little chance of any non-founders discovering this 'weakened' Xemnas. It happened in the blink of an eye. Zexion blinked and found himself laying on top of Xemnas with two strong arms wrapped around him loosely as sleep again claimed him. It was similar to how Xehanort would comfort Ienzo many years ago, but it also comforted Xehanort. The memory felt fresh, almost as if it had occurred only a handful of nights ago.

_"Xehanort...are you scared of the dark too?" Ienzo asked, curled up on top of the newest apprentice who was quietly humming a song that soothed them both. The question seemed to take the older apprentice by surprise for a uncertain expression graced his face._

_"It is not so much the dark that scares me, no. It is the loneliness that being in it brings, the lack of memories I have. All that space is filled with empty lonely darkness and pain I cannot understand. I wouldn't wish that emptiness on anyone. Do you think that...Master Ansem would agree to a group photo? I want to make sure there is one thing I do not lose to the dark if it tries to take me from here. I want a memory with everyone, even if I have only known you all a short time."_

_Ienzo smiled, it had been weeks since Xehanort hadn't known how to smile or speak more than his name. That was when he caught the gentle hint of blue that gazed at him fondly, like how he believed an older brother would. It was that evening, just as dusk was replacing the falling sun that they decided to take the photo. A photo of dusk just coming in and day leaving. Ienzo was standing between Xehanort and Even with Ansem the Wise standing behind him in the center of the photograph. Braig was standing on Xehanort's right during one of his few 'brotherly' moments with a hand on his shoulder with Dilan to his side. On Even's left stood Aeleus with a warm smile._

Looking back at Xehanort's expression, Zexion realized why that photo truly meant to much to Xemnas. It was a reminder that he had a family. That the six of them were still a family in their own way. One day, he swore, he would meet his real fifth brother and tell him 'We're a family, always'. Eventually he too drifted off, smiling at the warmth that emanated from deep within Xehanort's darkness, a light that said 'I know.'


End file.
